kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Spring 2019 Event/E-1
|reward_easy_4_x = 1 |reward_medium_1 = |reward_medium_1_x = 3 |reward_medium_2 = |reward_medium_2_x = 1 |reward_medium_3 = |reward_medium_3_x = 1 |reward_medium_4 = |reward_medium_4_x = 1 |reward_medium_5 = |reward_medium_5_x = 1 |reward_hard_1 = |reward_hard_1_x = 3 |reward_hard_2 = |reward_hard_2_x = 1 |reward_hard_3 = |reward_hard_3_x = 2 |reward_hard_4 = |reward_hard_4_x = 1 |reward_hard_5 = |reward_hard_5_x = 1 |reward_hard_6 = |reward_hard_6_x = 1 }} Before Starting the Event *If you wish to challenge any difficulty above Easy this event, it is highly advised for players to read up the Info tab first to understand about difficulty selection and ship-locking. Map Guide *This is a single fleet map. *'Carriers(CV/L/B), Battleships (F/BB/V) and LHA cannot enter this Map.' *The boss node must be unlocked before the HP gauge can be depleted. *One Land Base Aerial Support squadron is available for sortie (see range below). Map progression Map before unlocking the boss node W Spring_2019_Event_E-1_Map.png Full map after unlocking the boss node W |spacing=small|bordercolor=transparent|captionalign=center|hideaddbutton=true|widths=300}} Part 1: Unlocking the boss node W *To unlock the boss node, admirals must visit anchor nodes and , and also S? rank surface nodes and . The steps can be done in any order. *'NOTE:'Those requirements have been tested for HARD MODE, lower difficulties might not need to do all the steps listed in order to unlock the boss node. **'Node G' ***Route: ****1CL 5DD ****1CL 1CA(V) 4DD ****1CL 4DD 1DE **'Node U' ***Route: ****2CL 4DD ****1CL 4DD ****1CL 3DD 1DE *****Will route to **'Node S' ***Route: ****1CL 5DD ****1CL 1CA(V) 4DD *****Will route to (easy+ only) ****1CL 4DD 1DE ***There is a LoS check from to . ****'27+' using the F33(Cn=2) formula is required in order to safely pass. **'Node O' (MEDIUM+ ONLY) ***Route: ****1CL 5DD ****2CL 4DD ****1CL 1CA(V) 4DD *****Will route to (easy+ only) ****1CL 4DD 1DE Part 2: Beat the boss *Fleets used to reach node during the first part can be sortied for the boss node after it unlocks. **Route: ***1CL 5DD ***2CL 4DD ***1CL 1AV 4DD ***1CL 1CA(V) 4DD ****Will route to from (easy+ only) ***1CL 4DD 1DE *There is a LoS check from to . *'50+' using the F33(Cn=3) formula is required in order to safely pass. *The fleet must also be equipped with at least 3 surface radars (medium+) to be able to reach the boss node. *The boss node is a surface fleet with as the flagship. **It is recommended to equip your fleet with Double Attack setups. **To clear the map, the flagship must be SUNK during the Last Dance. *The Vanguard formation can be used on preboss nodes to increase survivability, however it is not recommended at the boss node as it is exclusively a defensive formation. *'LBAS': Sending a squadron to the boss node can help (4 bombers with range 5+), however keep in mind that there is heavy enemy Anti-Air that can make the high bauxite loss coming with each run not worth it. **Using boss support expedition instead is recommended if you have difficulties clearing the enemies at the boss (You can also use both LBAS and support, I'm not stopping you). LBAS Flight Range